vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose Quartz
|-|Rose Quartz= |-|Pink Diamond= Summary Rose Quartz was the founder and former leader of the Crystal Gems. Before this alias, she went by Pink Diamond, who got Earth as her only planet to colonize. Enthralled by the beauty of Earth, Rose led her friends and allies in a rebellion against the Gem Homeworld around 5,500 years before the events of the series, successfully driving the invading Homeworld Gems off the planet and saving the life inhabiting it. Rose eventually got into a romantic relationship with a human, Greg Universe, before giving up her physical form to give birth to their son, Steven, who inherited her gemstone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Rose Quartz, Pink Diamond (formerly) Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 10,000 years old Classification: Gem, Founder and Former leader of the Crystal Gems, Mother of Steven, Matriarch of Homeworld (Formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Weapon Creation, Skilled Swordswoman and Shield Wielder, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Empathic Telepathy, Plant Manipulation, Attack Reflection (With her shield), Levitation, Resurrection, Creation (of Gemstones and Shards), Aura (Allows her to enter the astral plane, where she can possess minds and project her thoughts), Social Influencing (Convinced thousands of Gems to fight with her against a more powerful enemy), Sound Manipulation (Was known for having powerful tantrums that let her scream to the point where walls shattered), Can inflict permanent damage to a gem's physical body via shouting (Pink Pearl's eye being cracked is a result of her standing too close to Pink while she was having a tantrum) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Superior to Hessonite, who needed the Light Prism to fight with her, Fought against multiple Light Warriors simultaneously) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (The Diamonds are considered to be by far the most powerful Gems in existence, so greatly superior to others that even the thought of a Diamond getting "poofed" is considered laughable. Comparable to Yellow and Blue Diamond) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (At least comparable to Garnet, blitzed a fused ruby fusion) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be at least comparable to Garnet) | At least Class Z (Should be at least comparable to her fellow diamonds) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Able to de-fuse 3 Rubies in a few strikes without the need of her sword or shield) | Unknown. At least Multi-Continent Class, likely higher (Comparable to Blue and Yellow Diamond) Durability: At least Island level, At least Multi-Continent level with Shield and Bubble (Her son, Steven, after not even completely mastering the shield was capable of protecting himself and his friends from the force of a double Mach water free-fall, that used all the world's water as a source of its immense power. Rose beyond a reasonable doubt should have mastered her shield's abilities), Her gemstone is Multi-Continent level (Despite suppressing the power of her physical form as Rose, the durability of her gemstone is the same as it is still Pink Diamond) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher. At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher with Shield and Bubble Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: Shield, Sword, Laser Light Cannon, Pink's Warship (formerly), Palanquin (formerly) Intelligence: Incredibly High (Pink Diamond is a tactical genius, regarded as the most intelligent of the Crystal Gems, she created an alter-ego as Rose Quartz, faked her own death and led her small rebel force to victory over the Homeworld forces despite being heavily outnumbered and outgunned to the point that the combined forces of two Diamonds were forced to flee) Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form, which can be broken and destroyed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Healing: Rose manifests her ability to heal through her tears. Her tears could heal broken Gems/gemstones, and heal other creatures of general injuries. **'Resurrection:' Rose's healing abilities can also resurrect living beings that have died. In doing so, the being develops a pink hue and has the power to create a pocket dimension if the said being has hair. The pocket dimension portals can connect with other beings that have been resurrected by her or Steven. * Phytokinesis: Rose had the ability to grow sentient flora that acted as her guardians. * Shield Proficiency: Rose had the ability to summon her shield to protect loved ones. * Levitation: In "Steven Floats", it is revealed that Rose was able to control the speed of her ascent and descent. Key: As Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond/True Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Healers Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Parents Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gems Category:Leaders Category:Flight Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Gravity Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empowerment Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Light Users Category:Rage Users Category:Tier 6